1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combined flood and drain gate employed in connection with irrigation, drainage or flood control systems for controlling flow of water from one area to an adjacent area with the device including a vertically adjustable flood gate and an openable drain gate associated with a levee, dam or bank which separates one area from the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water level control devices used in irrigation and drainage systems are generally well known with various prior patents disclosing such arrangements. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,260, issued Oct. 31, 1972 and 3,803,851, issued Apr. 16, 1974 and the prior art cited therein illustrate devices generally for this purpose. While such devices are effective for their purposes, they generally do not employ separate gates for flood control and drainage.